


beam me the fuck back to bed scotty (and don't let me leave his side)

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time is it,” Levi asked, morbidly curious despite his burning eyes.</p><p>“About seven-ish,” Eren muttered, kissing relentlessly down Levi’s throat. His body reacted to that, another shiver wrenching down his spine. This time Eren’s laughter was more of a raspberry against his skin, wet, disgusting, and utterly ridiculous.</p><p>“You’re gross,” Levi mumbled. He tried to wedge his boyfriend off with an elbow, but it didn’t work. It was too fucking early to function on a Saturday morning, leaving his limbs sluggish and heavy. Eren must have been out of his damn mind if he thought Levi was doing anything but sleeping for the next ten hours.</p><p>Eren, in his usual way of dealing with things maturely, licked a long stripe up Levi’s neck.</p><p>Levi sincerely regretted loving him as much as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beam me the fuck back to bed scotty (and don't let me leave his side)

Levi knew the moment he opened his eyes that this wasn’t going to be a morning where he was allowed to wallow in bed until noon. It didn’t matter that he was technically done with college and fucking _deserved_ to sleep like he had _died_. But _no_ , he had to be awake at the ass crack of whatever-the-fuck-too-early, and _why_?

Because _Eren_ was _restless_.

“Eren,” he moaned, twisting to turn his face away from the other’s nuzzling. The nose pressed against his throat followed him, dry lips dragging along his pulse. “Eren, _fuck off_.”

Eren laughed against the side of his throat, curling over him and not caring that he was half crushing him with his weight. Levi groaned at the insistent feeling of the tip of Eren’s nose dragging against his skin, shivering all the way down to his toes in a way that only made Eren nuzzle closer and grin against his skin. Levi didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was probably only a little past dawn, considering how much his eyes burned and how little light was lighting up the inside of his eyelids.

“What time is it,” Levi asked anyway. He was morbidly curious about how annoyed he should be about the abrupt wake-up snuggle. Eren didn’t even have to roll over to check their clock, meaning he was fully aware of the time of day already. That didn’t bode well, Levi thought tiredly.

“About seven-ish,” Eren muttered, kissing relentlessly down Levi’s throat. His body reacted to that, another shiver wrenching down his spine, and this time Eren’s laughter was more of a raspberry against his skin, wet, disgusting, and utterly ridiculous.

“You’re gross,” Levi mumbled. He tried to wedge his boyfriend off with an elbow, but it didn’t work. It was too fucking early to function on a Saturday morning, leaving his limbs sluggish and heavy. Eren must have been out of his damn mind if he thought Levi was doing anything but sleeping for the next ten hours.

Eren, in his usual way of dealing with things maturely, licked a long stripe up Levi’s neck.

Levi sincerely regretted loving him as much as he did.

“ _Eren_ ,” he shrieked, kicking back and squirming out of Eren’s grip while the other was too busy laughing to hold him down. Levi threw back the sheets and sat up, wiping at the wet spot on his neck with a scowl while Eren flopped on his back. His hair was hanging in his eyes as he grinned like some kind of stupid fucking puppy dog who just did a fucking trick.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren answered back, reaching for him. Levi hit him with one of their pillows, wishing he could have lingered in the fuzzy, warm state of half-awake for at least a goddamn minute before he was wrenched into being wide ass awake. They’d only gone to bed four hours ago too, he thought, staring down at the way Eren’s eyes crinkled shut as he shoved the pillow off of himself and shook with laughter, everything about him bright and loud in what should have been a properly lazy morning in bed.

“You’re a pain,” Levi accused without heat, curling back into the space where the pillow should have been. Eren rolled into his space before he had even fully settled against the bed, half sprawled on top and half hovering over him to let him breathe as he beamed down at him, dipping forward to kiss him. Levi hummed into the kiss despite the crusty feeling in the corner of his eyes and the nasty morning breath they both sported, licking against Eren’s lips as the other groaned and wedged a leg between his thighs.

As far as good morning kisses went, it wasn’t the worst. It was actually one of his favorite kinds of kisses; chapped lips and messy hair, lazy limps and skin sliding against skin as Eren pressed close, noses brushing. He leaned up into the kiss as Eren bore down on him, trying to angle his head to let Eren deeper in his mouth as the other pushed and pushed, everything about him screaming that he was trying to imprint this in his memory. Desperate wasn’t unusual with Eren, but on four hours of sleep it was a little absurd.

“What’s got you so riled up,” Levi wondered as they pulled apart to breathe, reaching up to card his hands through Eren’s hair and tug him back gently to study his face. He hadn’t thought there was anything wrong when he first woke up, but when he pulled Eren back enough to study him in the light he could see the tension around Eren’s eyes. He could also feel the stiffness of his shoulders as he slid his hands from Eren’s face down his throat and over his back, a sure sign something was wrong.

“Nothing,” Eren denied. He ducked down to kiss Levi again and the urge to prod Eren for a real answer rose and was pushed aside. Eren would tell him what the fuck had crawled up his ass and died when he was ready to. All Levi could do was wait him out.

Unfortunately for both of them Levi was too fucking tired to deal with the way Eren was grinding down against him, kissing him like he’d die if he stopped. It was just too early and he was too worn out to get too into it, so with a groan he nudged Eren up, rolling with him as he moved back so that they were curled together on Eren’s side of the bed. Levi was on top this time, his head tucked under Eren’s chin, ear pressed over his heart.

(It was his favorite place in the world to be, even if he didn’t have the words to admit it.)

“Too tired,” he muttered, honestly wishing he wasn’t. Eren wasn’t the only on to get reassurance out of the way they moved together, but Eren didn’t question him, nor did he seem to mind. He just pressed a kiss against Levi’s temple, arms caging him against his chest as he buried his nose to Levi’s hair and breathed.

“Wanna go on a walk,” Eren asked after a few long, peaceful minutes. His hands had begun to drag restlessly down Levi’s back, fingernails brushing against his skin every couple of seconds as Eren changed directions. The motion was probably supposed to be comforting, but they were too fast and there was too much pressure; it was just a reminder that something was bothering Eren and it made Levi’s gut turn.

What Levi wanted was another dozen hours of sleep and a meal he didn’t have to cook, but that was outweighed by the pit churning in his stomach at Eren’s strange behavior. He pressed himself up on his arms, craning to look at Eren’s face, studying him in the slowly growing light.

“Do _you_ want to go on a walk,” Levi shot back, watching carefully as Eren’s face changed. He grimaced, just like he always did when Levi shot questions back at him, before leaning up to press a firm kiss against Levi’s temple. Hands curls against his jaw, warm and gentle.

“Yeah,” Eren said, “I wanna go on a walk.” The words were only partially sarcastic, since something about the look in Eren’s eyes took the bite away. Levi bit back a groan as he sat up, glad at least that with the season’s change their bedroom wasn’t too cold to survive without the bed’s blankets.

Eren was up on his feet before Levi could comb his hand through his hair, boxers sliding low on his hips as he shimmied over to their dresser and hauled it open. Levi scrubbed at his face with his hands, feeling the stiffness in his spine and shoulders as he tried to stretch, half watching Eren dress and half wishing he could just flop backwards and die.

“Hey, catch,” Eren said, tossing a pair of jeans his direction. Levi didn’t bother to make any moves to catch them, since he’d tossed them to his left, and he let them hit the edge of the bed unhindered. Eren laughed at him, eyes crinkling as he turned to dig through their shirt drawer for something that they could wear.

“Here, you whiner,” Eren said a few seconds later, tossing something else at him just as he was reaching for the jeans. This article of clothing hit him dead in the face, falling down into his lap as he jerked back with a yelp.

“ _Eren_ ,” he growled, narrowing his eyes at his smirking boyfriend. Whatever was bothering Eren must have had him up the fucking wall if he was going so far out of his way to be a pain in Levi’s ass, and that was making him more worried by the second. The feeling only increased when he glanced down, realizing that the thing Eren had thrown at him was their favorite shirt, the one they always argued over. Black familiar worn cloth with a simple yellow Batman logo on the chest peeked out at Levi between his fingers as he stared down at his lap.

He swallowed, glancing up at Eren, suddenly unsure. But Eren wasn’t looking at him, instead twisted back over the drawer, muttering under his breath as he dug for another shirt for himself. Levi blinked at his back for a minute, watching the movement of the other’s muscles, sighing quietly when he realized Eren was purposefully trying not to look at him. Remembering his earlier resolve to let Eren spit it out on his own time, Levi pulled the shirt on over his head, breathing in the scent of Eren and their detergent mixed together, familiar and comforting in a way that had his shoulders slumping as he slid off the bed and onto his feet. The jeans were a pair of his old stretchy skinny jeans, so he hopped into them easily enough and when he looked up Eren was there, holding his belt out to him, eyes dark and mouth lopsided in a crooked smile.

“Here,” Eren said, taking over and feeding his belt through the belt loops, fingers grazing the edge of Levi’s stomach every couple of seconds. Levi shifted a little under the gentle attention, leaning forward to press his face against Eren’s shoulder when he was finished, his boyfriend’s arms curling around his waist to hug him before his grip shifted, fingers around his wrist, and Levi was being tugged from their bedroom. Eren let go of him to find his keys, leaving him standing next to the Star Trek poster Eren had bought a few weeks before. Tired and still slightly indignant at the way William Shatner was looming over his head, staring with over dramatic bedroom eyes, Levi glared at it until Eren found his keys. He wasn’t bothered by his lack of wallet or phone, partially because of exhaustion and partially because there wasn’t anyone stupid enough to pester him so early besides Eren.

He was snorted at when Eren realized he was glaring at the poster, but he wasn’t given a chance to defend himself. He rolled his eyes, his tired brain almost finding offence over that, but he figured he could continue to glare at the dumb thing later.

“Where you wanna go,” Eren asked as he locked the apartment behind them and took Levi’s hand in his. He tangled their fingers together, shoulders knocking as he jostled Levi to get him walking. Levi wondered if this was what having a dog was like as he was dragged down the steps and out onto the sidewalk.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Levi answered, squeezing Eren’s hand when Eren whined about him being unhelpful. “You’re the one who wanted to take a walk, Eren. You pick the destination.”

“Ugh, you’re such a pain,” Eren whined. He turned them left out of the apartment building, toward the park only a few blocks away, and Levi fell into step with him on the quiet empty sidewalk. It was so stupidly early for a Saturday there were only a few joggers out and Levi watched them quietly, content for the moment to let Eren drag him along.

It took him a few blocks to realize they weren’t headed for the park nearby. Instead, if his guess was correct, they were headed for the other park, the one on the exact opposite side of the city.

“ _You’re_ the pain,” Levi complained, even as he squeezed Eren’s fingers with his gently. “You do realize I don’t have my wallet, right?”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I grabbed it for you.”

His wallet, old enough to be battered and faintly faded with the red Avengers ‘A’ on the corner, was shoved at him with a grin. Levi took it with a roll of his eyes, letting Eren press him against the side of the escalator as they stepped on. Riding the subway first thing in the morning wasn’t his favorite thing, especially since he preferred to drive, but Eren (for some damn reason) found it fun. Probably came from growing up out in the country without one rattling underneath your feet all your life.

“Remind me what’s wrong with the other park,” Levi asked as they reached the bottom. There were a few people out, various women in different work out clothes, a teenager in a collared shirt probably on their way to an early Saturday morning shift, and a frazzled looking business man in a wrinkled suit standing off to one side. No one looked twice at their clasped hands, which was nice. Eren had launched into too many dumb fights on the subway over shit like holding Levi’s hand and while he agreed with his boyfriend it was both relieving and depressing that it looked like even bigots got to sleep in when Levi didn’t.

“Jean runs there on Saturday mornings,” Eren answered, shrugging. He didn’t let go of Levi’s hand to get through the turnstiles, which was ridiculous. Levi gave him a flat look, both for the answer and for the kidnapping of his hand when he needed it to swipe his card through.

“What,” Eren sputtered, reluctantly letting Levi go. Levi used both hands to pointedly open his wallet and swipe his card before joining him on the other side. Eren took his hand again the second he stepped through, barely giving him time to close his wallet asks shove it in his back pocket. “Do _you_ want to have breakfast with a sweaty nasty horsface fuck first thing in the morning?”

(Levi would never understand Eren’s insistence that he and Jean didn’t get along. Even he was willing to admit that more often than not he and his idiot friends got along -mainly Hanji and Erwin, Mike was alright 99% of the time- but both boys refused to acknowledge their friendship.

Their latest macho shenangin had resulted in an argument over the design of ketchup packets that had finally ended in Eren screaming, “ _meet me in the pit, you facist_ ” at the top of his lungs. After that no one had been able to get either Jean or Eren out of the ball pit for an hour, though they all had tried. Levi had only managed to coax Eren out in the end by threatening to never take him to fucking Party Palace ever again if he didn’t get out of the fucking cesspool of filthy balls he was rolling in.

Levi’s exact words had been, “Eren Jaeger, if you don’t get out of there right now I swear to fuck those balls are going to be the last you fucking play with.”

It hadn’t been his finest moment, but it had worked. It had also caused Annie to choke on her drink in surprise and Hanji to shriek with laughter so loud the entire building turned to look at them.

It was a goddamn wonder they were allowed to gather in public some days.)

“Why the fuck would we be having breakfast with Jean if we saw him at the park? You got a goddamn picnic hidden in you’re pocket?”

“No,” Eren teased. “I’m just happy to see you, asshat.”

Levi dug his elbow into Eren’s side but he couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter in his throat. Eren grinned, proud of himself in the way immature elementary kids were when they tricked someone with “look over there” joke, and Levi found himself grinning back, wider and easier than he had before he had met Eren.

“Dumbass,” Levi muttered, soft and fond under his breath. He wanted to tug Eren down to kiss the grin off him lips, but their ride arrived with the telltale horn blare and vibrations that shook his ankles as the damn thing rattled up. Levi made a face but Eren just laughed and dragged him forward with a squeeze of his hand, hopping into the same subway car as the frazzled businessman before tugging him toward the middle pole of the car.

Levi didn’t like subway car seats, mostly because they were disgusting but also because they were uncomfortable. Eren didn’t care either way (which was a pattern between them, if Levi was being honest) so Eren took hold of the bar above their heads and twisted so Levi could grab the bar in the middle of the car with his free hand. Levi leaned forward against Eren’s chest as the speakers beeped their warning and the doors began to close, letting their clasped hands dangle beside him.

They changed tracks two stations down, silent the whole way as they watched people trickle in and out with half a mind. Eren hummed a wide range of pop songs under his breath, making Levi’s chest tingle from the vibrations. His whole body felt vaguely numb when they finally exited their last track and uncurled their fingers to swipe through the turnstiles, this time without prompting.

There was a coffee shop Levi had only been too a few times beside the subway entrance, which Eren dragged him too without asking. He let Eren order and pay, having fallen back into a zombie like state where his eyes burned and his head pounded at the base of his skull from the subway ride. Eren handed him a steaming cardboard cup of tea and a muffin, giving him a little nudge as they left when Levi accepted the tea right away but not the muffin.

“Levi,” Eren muttered, trying to sound stern. Levi knew he hated when Levi didn’t eat, the same way Levi hated when Eren didn’t eat. He rolled his eyes and grabbed at the muffin, tearing half off as they stepped outside. Crumbs littered the sidewalk and sprinkled across their shoes, but Levi just kicked his foot to dislodge them and ignored the face Eren made.

“I eat, you eat,” Levi reminded him. He took a pointed bite, staring at Eren until he caved and shoved most of his half in his mouth at once.

“Blueberry’s better,” Eren muttered, cheeks still puffed out like a chipmunk from the food. He did it on purpose, knowing the spray of crumbs would make Levi twitch. Levi just rolled his eyes and took another bite, enjoying the sweetness of the chocolate chips in the soft muffin.

“Next time just get the kind you like,” Levi told him after he swallowed, just as pointedly as Eren’s shower of crumbs. Eren rolled his eyes, somehow fit the rest of his crumbling breakfast in his mouth, and then wiped his hand on the side of his jeans before reaching to wrap his arm around Levi’s waist.

Levi was stupidly touched by the move and ate the rest of his muffin with his heart rattling fondly in his chest. His tea was warm and though it wasn’t the best he’d ever had it also wasn’t the worst, so he drank it without complaint. Once his hand was free he thought Eren would take it again to tangle their fingers together, but Eren kept his hand on Levi’s hip, thumb tucked into one of his belt loops, and without his phone Levi had the weird sensation of having nothing else to do with his hand.

They took a shortcut between two buildings to get to the street that lead to the park, stepping out of the way for a jogger running by. Their hips bumped as they moved, familiar and comforting, and Eren’s fingers slipped beneath Levi’s shirt absently every few steps. As they crossed the street Levi glanced up at Eren, leaning his head slightly against his boyfriend’s shoulder and squinting as he traced his eyes along his jaw line and over his nose.

Uncomfortable wasn’t the word Levi would have used to describe Eren’s expression, but he didn’t look like he wasn’t thinking of rainbows and sunshine and kittens either. Concern bubbled in Levi’s stomach and even though he tried to tell himself that was just stomach acid it didn’t help him relax.

“Hey,” Levi said, nudging Eren’s side gently. “What’s up?”

“Hm?”

“You’re making a weird face,” Levi told him. “Everything okay?”

Eren’s nose scrunched up before he shrugged, mouth twisting. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “I’m just thinking about how archaic the Sorting Hat is.”

It didn’t sound like the truth, more of a on-the-fly cover story, especially with the way Eren glanced at him and then immediately away. They turned a corner and the park came into sight, sprawling green grass with a playground framed by distant trees. Levi glanced up at Eren as the other stubbornly looked away, feeling his chest clench. This was their favorite park, especially come autumn, when the leaves changed and fell, piling under the trees that Eren loved to drop into like a child.

He wouldn’t be here next autumn, he realized.

The thought made him swallow and look away from the line of Eren’s jaw, his stomach twisting. He pushed the thought away as hard as he could, focusing instead on what Eren had said.

“We’ve had this argument before,” Levi pointed out. “There really isn’t a better way to sort the kids into the Houses without it. The Sorting Hat is neutral, remember?”

“But how do all the other schools do it then? Do _they_ have a Sorting Hat? What about Houses? Everyone can’t be as ass backwards as Hogwarts, Levi!”

Levi bit his bottom lip on a groan, because while he agreed with Eren he didn’t have any better answers than his boyfriend did. “I don’t _know_ , Eren,” he said, falling into the argument with ease. “Every school probably has its own system and yes, without Houses they wouldn’t need a Sorting Hat, but beyond that they could do anything. They’re _magic_.”

“Magic has _rules_ ,” Eren insisted, which, _hello_ , Levi _wasn’t arguing_. “It can’t just-“ He cut off abruptly, drawing to a standstill. Levi jerked to a halt with him, Eren’s hand on his hip turning into a clamp as he almost dropped his tea in surprise.

“Oh my god,” Eren blurted, jerking his head around to stare down at Levi. “The swing set is empty.”

Levi froze in shock before whirling to look for himself. The swing set, which was always full of screaming, greedy children who hogged it all the damn time, was completely and utterly empty. Levi and Eren had been coming to this park for months, at all hours of the day, but it had never been empty before.

“Oh my god,” Levi said. He looked up at Eren and Eren looked down at him, the exhaustion slipping away at the sight of Eren’s face splitting in two as he grinned from ear to ear in excitement.

“Race you,” Eren blurted out, darting forward with a shove to Levi’s hip to send him staggering. Levi’s knees wobbled as he hurried to straighten up, fingers slipping around the mostly empty cardboard cup as it fell to the ground before he shot forward as well, trying to catch up with Eren’s longer legs. He managed to get to the edge of the playground dirt just as Eren did, falling sideways into him so that they both stumbled. Eren squawked, arms pin wheeling, and Levi used the split second of wobbling movement to pass him and fling himself at a swing.

“You’re a dirty fucking cheat,” Eren swore, his swing giving a creaky shriek as he threw his weight on it and sent it flying. He almost fell off, fingers curling around the chain, and Levi laughed at him, feeling his headache fade slightly at the rush of adrenaline the short sprint had given him. He knew it would be back, but for now they had each other and the swings, all to themselves.

They sat and swung, arguing on and off about Harry Potter for an hour. Levi found himself wilting more and more as time passed, legs kicking slower so that his swing barely moved until Eren climbed off and came over. His towering boyfriend cupped his jaw in his hands, leaning forward until their noses brushed, eyes quiet and loving in the bright sunlight haloing his head.

“C’mon,” Eren muttered, leaning forward to press a quick chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s get you home.”

He didn’t want to go home, not really; he wanted to stay on the swings with Eren forever, sunlight warming them and wind tugging at their hair as Eren laughed and shouted about Harry Potter. But the prospect of going home now was too tempting, especially since Eren seemed to have calmed down, the tension around his shoulders and eyes gone. He let Eren pull him up from the swings, tangle their fingers together again, and lead him back to the subway, all without protest.

Eren picked up the dropped cardboard cup from earlier on their way back and threw it away outside the same shop, tugging Levi along behind him on the much busier sidewalk. The subway was busier too, buzzing with noise in a way that made Levi close his eyes and lean his head against Eren’s arm, savoring the feeling of Eren’s other hand drifting up to cup the back of his neck and run his fingers through his undercut. The trip home took longer than the trip out to the park, but it was all a blur to Levi, who closed his eyes and focused on Eren, humming Beyonce under his breath, letting him guide him as his head pounded more than ever. When they finally reached their block it was Levi who was dragging Eren, pulling his bemused boyfriend along with gritted teeth because the sun was too bright and his head pounded more with every blink.

He had to wait for Eren to unlock the door, but once the door was swinging open Levi kicked off his shoes and didn’t wait for Eren to do the same. He grabbed Eren’s t-shirt and hauled him around, shoving him toward the couch and kicking back blindly at the door to get it to close. Eren stumbled back a step, laughing as let himself be maneuvered until he was sprawled out on his back on their couch, head propped up on the nerdy throw pillow Jean had given them as a Christmas gift. Levi crawled on top of him, nudging his knees apart so that he could slip a leg between them more comfortably before collapsing on top of his boyfriend, ear pressed over Eren’s heartbeat.

“Oof,” Eren grunted, arms coming up to wrap around Levi’s middle so that he wouldn’t fall. Levi pressed his face against Eren’s shirt, twisting so that Eren’s arm blocked out the light from the windows. From there he just kind of shameless enjoyed the feeling of being able to lay bonelessly on top of Eren, his steady heartbeat in his ear and his breath tickling at the top of his head.

But despite their hour and a half long walk it appeared Eren was still restless. He shifted after a minute or two, hips pressing up into Levi’s slowly, looking for mindless friction. A few seconds later his hands started to wander the length of Levi’s back, up and down, the feeling rough like before, so much so that Levi could feel Eren’s nails scraping through Levi’s thin t-shirt.

“Eren,” he sighed, twisting to squint up at him. Eren craned his head to give him a look, one laden with barely hidden guilt, the early tension around his eyes back again for round two. One of Eren’s hands drifted up his spine, fingers curling around the back of his head until Eren was cradling his neck, obviously trying to make looking up at him easier on Levi.

Levi loved him.

God, how Levi _loved him_.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Eren muttered, putting on his Brave Face. It was the same one he used when faced with the prospect of moldy bread and horror movies, just before he broke and squeaked until Levi took the garbage out or held his hands through the scary parts. He combed his fingers through Levi’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp lightly, just the way Levi liked, and he tried not to melt into the touch any more than he already had. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m just wired; I’ll be _fine_.”

Wired wasn’t the word Levi would’ve used, but he didn’t argue back. He wondered what he could do to distract Eren from whatever was bothering him and when the answer came to him he bit his lip on a grin, shifting to plant his hands on Eren’s chest. Eren shot him a curious look as he used that to lift himself up, hips dragging purposefully against Eren’s as he shifted upright. Eren groaned, arching up into the contact like he couldn’t help it, and Levi didn’t even try to stop the way his lips curved in a smile, just a little bit, at the sight of Eren’s head bouncing back against the fucking pixel heart pillow as he went limp. It was endearing as all fuck, no matter how tired he was.

“If I blow you will you chill the fuck out,” Levi asked, sliding his hands teasingly down Eren’s chest as he settled his weight on Eren’s lap. Eren groaned at the question, hips pressing up even as he bit his lip and tried to look like he wasn’t busting a fucking nut under him.

“I, _uh_ \- Are you really expecting me to turn down a blowjob,” Eren asked, finally, after stuttering and groaning for so long Levi was fighting back laughter. His cheeks were starting to turn pink, his pupils going wide and dark as Levi dug his nails into his t-shirt and dragged his hands down his chest, pressing his thumbs against the dip in Eren’s hip where his jeans hung low.

Eren’s head fell back again, a little more insistently at the teasing, throat bared in a way that had Levi leaning forward to kiss along the line of it. He meant to drag his teeth down his boyfriend’s throat, knowing how much Eren liked the feeling of teeth on his skin, but then the memory of that morning flashed through his mind. Once the thought occurred to him he couldn’t help but flat out lick him, leaning back as Eren jerked under him with a squeak.

“ _Le-vi_ ,” Eren shrieked, his name coming out in two parts, looking offended and still too turned on to think straight. His hand flew to cover his neck, which for some reason reminded Levi of the stereotypical move where a woman covers her mouth in shock and horror. Levi laughed, leaning forward to kiss at his boyfriend’s jaw, teeth scraping at him in a way that had him gasping as a pseudo apology for the sloppy dog-slobber like lick.

“Ah,” Eren moaned, wriggling underneath him. The little noises he made were Levi’s favorite thing about teasing him, half of them slurring into other noises as Levi slid his hands down his chest again, nails scraping through his shirt and catching on one of his nipples. “Ah, Levi- _ah_!”

Levi twisted his head to kiss the corner of Eren’s mouth, letting the other latch his arms around his shoulders and drag him into a real kiss. Eren’s hands were everywhere; in his hair, on his back, drifting down to grab his ass and drag him closer so that he could grind up into him. Levi broke the kiss with a little bite to Eren’s bottom lip, leaning back and enjoying the sight of Eren’s flushed cheeks, split slick lips, dark eyes, and heaving chest. Eren’s hands slid from Levi’s back, one of them thumping against the back of the couch while the other swung down until his knuckles brushed the ground, fingers clenching as Eren blinked up at him, inviting, waiting.

Levi really cursed the fact that he was too fucking tired to fuck him properly, exhaustion still pounding at the back of his head in a way that killed any real interest his body had in what was happening. He’d been running on too little sleep all week long and it had finally caught up with him, which wasn’t surprising, but the timing was shitty. However he could still appreciate the picture Eren painted and with a curl of his lips Levi told him so, hands shoving at Eren’s shirt to get to his skin.

“You’re gorgeous,” Levi told him, wriggling down to drop a kiss against Eren’s chest, right over his heart. He nuzzled against Eren’s side as he did so, enjoying the way he bucked underneath him, groaning loudly when Levi flicked his tongue against the edge of his nipple. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this.”

Eren made a soft noise at the praise which was at odds to his loud groans, back arching as his fingers curled convulsively against the bottom edge of the couch. Levi scraped his teeth against Eren’s nipple for a second before he sunk lower, pressing kisses down his ribs, fingers dragging up and down, teasing at the edge of his hipbones. Levi smiled as the sounds Eren made, little sighs and moans and groans, got louder and louder in their quiet apartment until they echoed along with his panting breaths and the chant of his name like it was the only word Eren knew any more. It was barely midmorning, just about the time everyone else in the building was probably waking up, and their living room walls were relatively thin. Someone would hear, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Le _vi_ ,” Eren whined, hips bucking as Levi finally unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them, and his underwear, down an inch or two so that he could mouth at the jut of Eren’s hipbones.

“Levi, _please_ , I-“ He cut off with a groan, the sound going high, proving that he was even more wound up than Levi had previously thought.

“You what,” Levi asked, leaning back so that it was easier to scoot the last few inches down to where he needed to be. Thank fuck that their couch was relatively long. “The end of that sentence better be ‘I am going to help you get these jeans down’, because this shit is hard enough as is, you know.”

Eren, flush faced and panting, all from a little kissing and teasing, scowled at him before blurting, “I’m hard enough as is,” like that was a proper comeback. Levi couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend, even though he had to admit wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Levi muttered, pressing forward to palm at the line of Eren’s cock through his pants. Eren shuddered, fingers scrambling, trying to keep from grabbing at Levi because he knew that Levi preferred him to keep his hands to himself while he did this. “Now hips up or I swear to God, Eren-“

Eren’s hips came up off the couch so fast Levi almost fell off the side and onto the floor. In hindsight the bed probably would have been a better, wider place for this, but they’d fooled around on the couch enough that he just resettled his weight and grabbed at Eren’s pants and underwear, hauling them down to mid-thigh. It kept Eren from moving his legs too much, but it freed his cock and that, in the end, was all either of them had been aiming for. Eren fell back almost immediately, the flush on his cheeks spreading down his throat as his back arched, the arm that had been hanging off the side of the couch suddenly above his head as he fisted the couch cushion there. He peeked at Levi through his lashes, mouth slightly open as he panted, and Levi lost his breath a little at the sight.

Shirt shoved all the way to his armpits (why did they never take the time to just yank the damn thing off?) and pants shoved down to expose the length of his hard, flushed cock, Eren was the only real definition of gorgeous that Levi needed. The picture only got better, in Levi’s opinion, when the corner of Eren’s mouth curled up on one side and his boyfriend gave him the laziest, most shiteating grin he could manage.

“What’s the hold up,” Eren taunted, shifting in little twitches that showed off the long, lean expanse of his skin on wonderful display. Levi leaned forward to run his hands down Eren’s sides, over the warm familiar skin, watching Eren’s smirk fall away as he arched, moaning as the little teasing touches drifted lower and lower until his knuckles were brushing the side of Eren’s cock. Eren all but growled, trying to thrust up to get more friction from the hand Levi was purposefully keep just close enough, but Levi leaned forward, pinning him down with his forearm across his stomach as he ducked his head to lick at the tip.

Eren groaned again, loud enough that someone had to hear. Levi snorted at the sound, enjoying the way it became hitched and garbled together with a whine as Levi ducked his head to mouth down the shaft of Eren’s cock. With one hand splayed across his side while he held him down with his forearm, Levi was left with only one hand to tease him with. He ghosted his fingers along Eren’s hips and thigh, switching between tapping and dragging his nails along the skin as Eren squirmed and bucked underneath him.

“Come _on_ ,” Eren gasped. Levi glanced up at him, making sure to make eye contact with him as he flicked his tongue out to press against the underside of the head of Eren’s cock, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s eyes rolled back in his head as he swore loudly at the sight. Both of Eren’s arms were now above his head, fingers clenched around the dumb pillow Eren had apparently knocked sideways in his squirming. Levi waited until Eren was impatient enough to open his eyes, glaring down at him through his lashes, flushed all the way down his chest and lips red and swollen from the way he kept biting at them in a futile attempt to keep quiet. But once he had Eren’s eyes on him, dark and waiting, he smirked, ducking his head down and curling his fingers around the base of Eren’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as did his best to drive Eren mad.

Eren’s back bowed off the couch with enough force that Levi almost couldn’t hold him down. With a little grin and roll of his eyes Levi eased up on his weight across Eren’s stomach, letting him buck up into his mouth as he worked his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Eren’s mouth was hanging open when he glanced up at him, eyes closed tight as he panted and thrust up, gorgeous and already desperate for release.

Eren never did well with teasing, but Levi loved making him squirm. He pulled back, wrist twisting as his grip slid up Eren’s cock, sucking at the head to pull a whine from Eren’s throat. Levi glanced up at him, admiring the picture he made (so gorgeous, Levi wanted to keep him like this forever, soak up the sight, every inch, because in a way it eased the tightness in his chest he hadn’t realized was growing, the throbbing pain and the hole that spread a little wider when he thought about leaving for grad school and leaving Eren here, alone, _without him_ ) before pulling back and leaning on his heels.

“Hey,” Levi rasped, running his palm along Eren’s hipbones. Eren’s eyes slid open slowly until he was blinking at him through lashes, barely any of his usual green visible between the distance and the arousal painting them dark. “Give me your hands.”

Eren swallowed so roughly his whole body shuddered with it, hips still thrusting into Levi’s hand as his own hands twitched. “You, _ah_ \- you sure?”

It was stupid and emotional and ridiculous, but Levi felt himself smile hard enough that it hurt his cheeks and jaw, already a little stiff from blowing him. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he muttered, ducking forward to press a kiss against Eren’s stomach, near his bellybutton, as slowly, so slowly, Eren’s arms slid from above his head and toward Levi. He wanted to tease Eren about it but he bit his tongue, leaning up into Eren’s hands when they finally slid and cupped his jaw, Eren’s thumb dragging against his bottom lip for a second as Eren paused.

“I fucking love you,” Eren told him, cradling his head in his hands. Levi was the one to swallow roughly that time, his chest clenching at the words no matter how many times Eren said them. Eren, seeming to sense that, smiled at him, the corner of his mouth curling so sweetly that Levi felt the bottom of his stomach just disappear.

(He wasn’t ready to leave Eren behind, he thought in the moment that seemed to drag forever, Eren’s eyelashes fluttering slowly as he blinked.

And then suddenly everything he needed to understand what Eren was feeling was being broadcast loud and clear in the way Eren slid his fingers into Levi’s hair and gripped him, tight like he was afraid he was going to disappear. It hit him in a flash and made him feel like an idiot, for not realizing that Eren wasn’t ready to be left behind any more than Levi was ready to leave him behind. He figured they still needed to talk about it, but what they both needed more than that was this, this familiar, comforting, wonderful connection.)

Levi didn’t have to wait for Eren to look at him this time, because Eren hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. He ducked down, hand moving down Eren’s cock as he took the length as far down as he could. Eren’s hands in his hair, a feeling he was usually uncomfortable with like this, tensed and when he shoved Levi’s face down reflexively, hips bucking up, Levi didn’t stop him. He moaned a little, knowing what the vibrations would do to Eren, loving how Eren’s voice cracked as he moaned his name.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren moaned, broken, gasping as his hips thrust up into Levi’s mouth. He did his best to relax and let Eren do as he liked, hand moving to get what his mouth couldn’t take. He knew when Eren was close because that was when he felt his nails dig in, behind his ear and against the back of his neck, and he sped up his hand, humming around Eren’s cock as he arched and moaned and cracked like a firework underneath him.

Swallowing was disgusting, but it was easier than spitting, especially since he didn’t want to clean it up later. He coaxed Eren down from the aftershocks of his orgasm, coughing slightly as he did so, hand twisting on Eren’s cock as he trembled. He only stopped when Eren tugged at his hair and tried to pull him back up toward him, voice weakly calling his name, breathless and still half moaned in a voice hoarse from groaning and crying his name. Levi let him go, easing back on his heels as he wiped his hands on Eren’s jeans and wiped the spit and cum from his chin and mouth before wiping that on Eren’s jeans as well.

“There are… There are tissues _right there_ ,” Eren slurred. Levi glanced up at him and then couldn’t look away, the lazy, post-orgasm haze grin on his lips as mesmerizing as the look in his eyes, head angled so that he didn’t have to hold it up but still wasn’t completely on the pillow. Levi looked at him and loved him, every ridiculous inch, from his scrunched up shirt and dazed expression to the way his knee shifted to bump against Levi’s hip as his fingers slid from Levi’s hair, ghosting down his jaw before his hands flopped at his sides.

“Too far away,” Levi said, not bothering to glance at the tissues left on the coffee table from allergy season. Eren laughter was warm and enchanting to listen to, his breathing still hitched as he peered at Levi through half-lidded eyes. Levi went about cleaning him up and tucking him back in his pants despite Eren’s lack of help this time, leaning forward to press kisses against his hips and stomach as he did so. Eren made a soft happy noise at the attention, nudging him with his knee again, and when Levi glanced up at him, reaching to right his shirt, Eren beamed at him lopsidedly.

“I love you,” Eren told him, reaching for him to tug him back up on top of him. “Like, I really love you, you know?”

Eren wasn’t always sappy in his post-orgasm haze, but it was common enough that Levi only rolled his eyes a little as he eased back into his previous position. Eren accepted his weight with a little sigh, arms latching over Levi’s back as Levi tucked his face against Eren’s throat. The skin there, warm and sweaty, was just asking to be kissed, especially with the way Eren’s pulse was still pounding visibly at his jugular. He kissed the crook of his neck as he reached to pull Eren’s arm up, like he had positioned it before, to block out the light. Eren moved with him like a ragdoll with rough lazy laugh.

“Yeah,” Levi said, “I know.”

Eren hummed at him, ducking his head down to press his nose against Levi’s hair. They stayed like that for a little while, Eren’s heart rate returning to normal against Levi’s chest while he laid on top of him lazily, not tired enough to nap but too tired to do anything else. Eren’s hands found their way back to his spine, but this time when they drifted against his t-shirt the motion was slow and soft, careful so that he wouldn’t disturb him.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Eren,” Levi muttered eventually, words hushed against the skin covering Eren’s pulse. He felt Eren stiffen at his words, just for a second, before he was suddenly caged in by Eren’s arms again, clamped tighter so that they squeezed the air out of him. He reached down and wriggled one of his arms under Eren, not caring that it would go numb in minutes, because he needed to feel like he was holding Eren back, his fingers curling against the warm bare skin where his t-shirt hadn’t been fixed completely.

“I’m not leaving until I have to,” Levi promised, swallowing thickly. They would need to talk about this more in depth, but he was so tired and Eren’s breath was hitching again, this time with something that was either panic or tears. They both had abandonment issues in their skeleton closets, but Levi thought they could do this.

“I don’t want to give you up,” Levi admitted, lifting his head to press a kiss against Eren’s jaw. Eren shuddered, eyes closed, but when Levi didn’t continue he peeked at him, carefully through his lashes, eyes bright with emotion. “I’m not going to give you up just because we’re in different cities, okay? Not unless you want me to, Eren.”

“No,” Eren croaked, ducking his head and hauling Levi up so that he could press his lips to Levi’s. “No, I don’t want to give you up either,” he repeated, words slick against his lips, desperate and quiet and emotional. Levi swallowed and he felt something settle down his spine, his heart racing but his throat clear.

(There was a time and place for everything. And their time and place would always be right there, in that second, heart beating together and lips barely touching as Levi cleared his throat.)

“Good,” he said, leaning up on one hand so that he could look Eren in the eyes. “Because I love you.”

Eren had said the words multiple times a day, for months, but hearing them was different. Levi knew that for a fact, but he watched the change of Eren’s expression, the widening of his eyes, the flush that spread over his cheeks as his mouth fell open in surprise. Levi’s chest clenched, his stomach dropped at the sight of Eren’s eyes shining with tears, the way his lips trembled soundlessly around a shape that looked like Levi’s name. Levi leaned forward to kiss him, licking into his mouth a little as he felt those lips tremble against his.

“I love you,” he repeated, louder this time, more than a breath but not quite a cry. He’d get there, he figured; one day he’d shout the words at the heavens and get the pleasure of watching Eren flush in front of everyone they knew. But for now he settled for letting the words roll around their quiet apartment, watching closely as Eren blinked, a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye and sliding down his temple. Levi moved to wipe at it, fingertips tracing Eren’s skin as he turned against Levi’s palm, half hiding his face as his eyes continued to shine. Levi smiled at the sight, feeling a swelling in his chest and wondering if this was what Eren felt every time Levi fidgeted and blushed at those same words. Levi leaned forward, covering Eren with his body, pressing his lips along the crest of Eren’s cheek before he kissed back along to his ear.

“I love you,” Levi muttered, moving to cradle Eren’s face in both hands. “Like, I really love you, you know?”

Eren laughed weakly at having his words given back to him, his voice thick like he was talking around syrup.

“I know,” he whispered back, arms curling around Levi’s waist again as he ducked his head and pressed his face against Levi’s throat. Eren twisted them on the couch, turning them both on their sides so that Levi was pinned between the back of the couch and Eren’s chest. It wasn’t as comfortable to him as sprawling on top of Eren, but this way they were both free to wrap their arms around the other and tangle their legs together, Levi’s head cushioned against the back corner of the couch while Eren used his shoulder as a pillow.

Levi kissed at Eren’s temple, relaxing as Eren’s breath curled against his breath and made him shiver. “I’m not going to leave you behind,” he repeated stubbornly, squeezing at Eren’s shoulders and receiving a squeeze in return. “Not even if you insist on putting up that damn Star Trek poster in every apartment we live in; I’m not going to leave you, Eren.”

The poster comment made Eren laugh, the sound vibrating through Eren’s chest and sinking into Levi’s in a way that brought back his earlier sleepy nature. Now that Eren was okay (now that they were okay) Levi felt like he could actually sleep again, a though that made him go boneless with relief. A kiss was pressed against his throat, gentle enough that his throat closed up with emotion and he was glad he had already said what he wanted to say, because with Eren so sweet and gentle he didn’t think he could breathe, let alone talk.

“We can get a Star Wars poster,” Eren promised him, “and when I catch up to you, we’ll put them up side by side. Because I’m not going to let you leave me behind either, Levi.”

The promise of side by side posters in an imaginary apartment sometime in the future shouldn’t have had the power to bring him to tears and kick his heart into overdrive, but it did. He struggled to breathe through what he was feeling, arms tensing around Eren, and Eren hummed like he understood. If the heartbeat that was thundering against Levi’s front was any indication he understood perfectly.

“Come on,” Eren mumbled, tugging at him again, just slightly. He shifted a leg more firmly in between Levi’s, but this time there was no grinding friction, just warmth and comfort and familiar hands tugging him down as Eren moved on arm to block out the light from the windows of their apartment. “Let’s nap, because I’m exhausted.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Levi breathed, as overdramatic and sarcastic as he could manage, half squished against Eren as he was. Eren laughed loudly, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth as he wriggled them to a more even height, like how they slept on the bed, and Levi laughed with him, ducking to press his face against Eren’s t-shirt. He let the sound of Eren’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep, nose pressed against Eren’s collarbone as he soaked up as much of the other’s presence as he could.

(Soon he’d have to learn how to live without Eren constantly in his arms. But soon wasn’t right then and right then, they had each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for like a week straight. if I was less tired I'd probably be v nervous about this, because I'm always really worried about the pacing of smut (and like, never written a blow job before, that's new) but exhaustion and caffeine are good for something, eh? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
